


No Visible Difference

by Kaoupa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Pink Diamond sums up what she thinks of how her older "sister" treats her.





	No Visible Difference

As she walked through the Moon Base on Earth’s colony, Yellow Diamond was frowning. She hadn’t been able to find Pink Diamond anywhere on the base or in any of the sites she had contacted, no matter how hard she looked. Several gems she had asked said they had seen her recently… but it hadn’t been for several hours since they had seen her, and she hadn’t found any new leads.

As she neared the main control room, she heard the sound of a computer working.

_ Ah. She must have returned from… wherever she was. _

However, as she entered the main control room, she didn’t see the undersized Diamond who had begged her for this colony.

She saw a Diamond, yes, but it was one who was her own size.

“Blue, have you seen Pink?” Yellow Diamond asked, frowning.

“I haven’t seen her, Yellow.” Blue Diamond frowned. “I have been looking for hours, and I have no idea where -”

Blue Diamond was cut off mid sentence by the door sliding open, and the Diamond the two of them had been looking for entering the room with Pink Pearl.

“Ah, Pink! There you are -” Blue Diamond began to speak.

She cut herself off, however, when she saw that, for some reason, Pink Diamond now looked like Yellow Diamond.

Her color scheme and height remained unchanged, but besides that, it appeared that Pink Diamond had for some reason decided to imitate Yellow as well as she could.

“PINK!” She barked all of a sudden, catching the other two Diamonds off guard. “DON’T OBSERVE ME WORKING! GO ELSEWHERE AND DO NOTHING OF USE! HEARING ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU SHOULD DO AS A DIAMOND SECONDHAND FROM ME AND BLUE WITHOUT ANY EXPERIENCE WILL HELP PREPARE YOU FOR THE TASK OF RUNNING A COLONY!”

Then, Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl turned around and walked out, before either Blue or Yellow Diamond could reply.

As the door slid shut, the command chamber was filled with the sound of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what this was based on, good for you!


End file.
